


Dedication

by deadgranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Confident Hermione, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadgranger/pseuds/deadgranger
Summary: Draco soothes Hermione's nerves before a dedication ceremony. Hermione's confidence at the event surprises more than just Draco.Written for Grace!





	Dedication

“Hermione, what’s taking you so long? We need to leave for the press event in thirty minutes or we’ll miss our arrival time for the floo. Hermione,” Draco strode into Hermione’s walk-n closet to find her curled on the floor in her gown. He kneeled behind her and took her into his arms. “’Mione, what’s wrong?”

 

She sniffled and turned to face me. “I’m nervous for what people will say about us. No one aside from Harry and Ginny know we’re a couple, let alone engaged. They’ll say you manipulated me into being with you, or that I’m under a love potion or something equally terrible!”

 

Draco pulled her close and pressed his lips to her forehead. “Well, then we’ll just have to prove them all wrong, won’t we?” he tilted her chin up to give her a chaste kiss. “I’ll be with you the whole time. Harry and Ginny will be right behind us, too. We’ll make it through this bloody event and then I’ll make you forget all of the insults thrown at us tonight, okay?”

 

Hermione nodded and took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. “Okay. Let me fix my makeup and then we can leave,” she made to stand, allowing Draco to help her up.

 

Scampering to the bathroom with her gown hiked to her knees, Hermione only needed a few minutes to cover the redness and ensure her eye makeup wasn’t running. Draco merely waited for his witch in their bedroom, hands loosely clasped behind his back. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous for what their appearing together at the event would be like. In fact, he’d thought of and planned several ways to escape if things got out of hand.

 

Soon enough Hermione was ready to go, clutch in hand and wand stowed sneakily against her hip, easily accessible thanks to a well-placed cut-out on the shimmery black gown. She came to Draco and adjusted his bowtie before extending her hand to him. They walked to the fireplace and flooed to the press event for the dedication of the new Hogwarts library. Harry and Ginny had arrived just a moment before and were waiting for them to get there as support.

 

Smoothing down her dress, Hermione clutched Draco’s hand tightly with her free one, and he wrapped his other arm around her waist and gave her a quick squeeze before the queue manager was beckoning for them to walk on the purple carpet next. The pair entered into the lights of camera flashes and journalists not shouting questions at them, all of whom were clearly caught off guard by Hermione’s companion. It only took a moment before they were all clamoring for the attention of Hermione to explain Draco’s presence, but rather than answer with words, Hermione chose to act.

 

She wrapped a hand around Draco’s neck and dragged him in for a searing kiss, ecstatic that he pulled her into his body to prolong it. They broke the kiss and smiled at each other, completely ignoring the gob smacked press. Hermione then set her left hand on his chest, showing off her ring for five seconds before she continued walking down the carpet with Draco and into the building.

 

Out of sight of the cameras, Draco lightly kissed Hermione again, grinning against her lips. “With that display, you deserve this library dedication, my love. The press will have a field day for weeks to come now,” he chuckled, resting his chin on her head.

 

Harry and Ginny entered a few moments later and the foursome walked into the event center with the intention of enjoying themselves and this new chapter for Hogwarts only a few years after they’d left the school. Ginny spent a solid ten minutes talking with Hermione about their moment on the carpet and could barely contain her glee about the whole thing.

 

The dedication ceremony was nearly flawless, and Hermione’s closing remarks brought everyone to tears, Draco included.

 

Once they’d returned home, Draco wasted no time in ensuring his witch knew just how much he loved her.


End file.
